Welcome Back'
by JackValentine
Summary: A drabble I wrote after Mikey's comeback.


**TITLE: **"Welcome Back"

**AUTHOR: **JackValentine

**BETA: **Souffle&Daleks

**PAIRING: **Mike "The Miz" Mizanin/Kevin "Alex Riley" Kiley

**RATING: **PG-13

**GENRE:** Romance

**SIZE: **Mini

**WARNINGS: **None

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So I saw this episode of WWE Backstage Fallout after Miz's comeback on Raw (ohhh we all missed the babe) and I was wondering… Was he hurrying to do something? ;)

Oh and by the way Alex had a match (an amazing match, totally worth watching) on Superstars, taped before Raw. Coincidence? Naaaah

Read the fic and you'll realize there is a reason there are quotation marks in the title.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own them, Mr McMahon does.

"…I'm getting results and tapping people out" – said Miz, walking away from the importunate cameraman.

He was roaming backstage for good fifteen minutes, until he literally bumped into A-Ry in the hallway. Alex was now wearing shorts and a basketball jersey, but was still sweaty after the match against Cody Rhodes that he had.

- Hi, - he murmured with a smile, but didn't get a smile back.

- I was searching for you. Come on, - said Mike and approached the corner of the black interview curtain, Alex following him.

He then untucked the edge of the curtain and both men walked into the dark corridor between them. Just as they did Miz ripped the towel off his shoulders and let it fall onto the floor, losing his cool completely in one second. Before Riley could ask what was wrong, Mike grabbed his jersey and smashed him against the concrete wall between the two layers of black fabric, his forearm crossing Alex's chest from left to right, pinning him tight.

- Who's that girl? – Whispered Mizanin hoarsely.

- What? – muttered A-Ry, wincing in pain.

- The girl. Who's been calling you. _All the freaking time_! – Shouted Miz, pushing Alex even rougher and then finally releasing him, - Are you dating her?

- Well, um… I'm about to, I guess, - he replied, avoiding Mike's sight, feeling really awkward but not willing to lie to him.

- How… How could you! – Miz shouted right at his former protégé's face.

- Hey, hey, Mike, easy! You're getting fuckin' married and you don't hear me bitching about it!

- It's different!..

Mizanin took a couple of steps back, squeezing his own head and rubbing his face. He then lifted his sight and looked back at Alex, making him stop breathing for a second as the look in Mike's eyes hurt him more than any of his words.

- Kev, why? What do you want from her? Is that all about sex? We… We can have it more often. If you want to. I can manage…

- Mike, no, Mike, stop, - interrupted A-Ry.

- What then? – he breathed out, flinging his arms up.

- I just… I don't know, I just wanted somebody to, you know, talk to…

- Okay! Okay, let's talk! We're talking right now, aren't we?

- Mike!

Now Alex covered his face with a hand, rubbing his eyes, and Mike nodded and nipped his lower lip.

- No, really, Kev. Don't do it. For me, - Mike reached for Riley and took his hand, making him reveal his face, - For us. Please.

As Alex was looking into Mizanin's eyes once again, he was ashamed. There was hurt and plead in them. Kevin's heart skipped a beat and he squeezed Mike's hand a little tighter. He was now wondering, how he could ever dare to want something more or something else.

- Okay, - he said, - Okay, fine.

- Really?

- Yeah. I'll dump her.

A-Ry could barely finish what he was saying, as Mike wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing Riley tightly to his shoulder, his clutch tight at Alex's hair. Riley hugged Miz back and felt him bury his face in the bigger man's neck, then stroking the back of his head and pressing hasty, furious kisses all over his temple, cheek and jawline. Before Alex could reply somehow, Mike grabbed his nape and pulled him in for a deep, fast kiss, which he broke after a couple of seconds, then caressing Riley's chin and the corner of his mouth with his lips, gently and tenderly. He then squeezed the bigger man's hair even tighter in his fist, almost to the point of pain and hugged him again.

- And remember, - he whispered heatedly right into Kiley's ear, - No hoe will ever love you like I do.

Mike took one more fast glance into Alex's deep blue eyes and when Riley went to kiss him again, he took a step back, then tossing the curtain out of his way and walking off.


End file.
